


Обретая свободу умерших

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Out of Character, Zombie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — интересуется Реборн.— В могиле было холодно, — мурлычет Тсунаеши, — и я вылезла погреться.





	Обретая свободу умерших

— Знаешь, в чем проблема? — Тсуна расфокусированным взглядом пялится на пластиковый стаканчик, пинает грязными кедами стену. — Это тупо. Тупой мир, тупой город, тупое все.

— И тебе доброе утро, — Реборн прикусывает сигарету резцами (серьезно, Бьянки, как ты это куришь?), затягивается и выпускает дым через нос. Тсунаеши смеется, пытаясь провести по лицу рукой; движения раскоординированы, поэтому ее хватает только на слабую пощечину самой себе.

— Все цветы на моей могиле сдохли, через три с половиной минуты пойдет снег, а ты мудак, — заявляет Савада, продолжая раскачивать левой рукой стакан. Пахнет томатным соком и водкой, и аркобалено предпочитает не думать, сколько этой дряни выпила Тсунаеши. — Ты хоть немного скучал по мне?

Савада говорит почти плаксиво, и язык у нее едва ворочается во рту. Реборн не уверен, что мертвецы вообще могут опьянеть, но вот он, его персональный кошмар, сидит на полу, весь перемазанный в земле и еще чем-то (совершенно отвратительном), и размышляет о… О чем, кстати?

Нить беседы сложно упустить, когда ее нет, но Реборну это удается.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — устало спрашивает он. Тсунаеши смеется, откидываясь назад, и врезается грязным, мокрым затылком в стену. Стена хрустит, — или это череп хрустит? — и на обоях остаются темные пятна.

— В могиле было холодно, — мурлычет Тсунаеши, — и я вылезла погреться.

— В моем доме?

— А с каких пор это твой дом? — Тсуна недоуменно хмурится, опрокидывая в себя остатки томатного сока, перемешанного с водкой, и в горле у нее булькает; жидкость течет куда-то за шиворот пополам с дождевой водой. На улице начинается снегопад.

Реборн не отвечает, молча продолжает затягиваться, прислонившись бедром к обеденному столу. Ожившие мертвецы не пугают и не удивляют его; скажи хоть кому-нибудь из Вонголы это — и никто тоже не удивится. Призраки в кольцах, животные в коробочках, путешествия во времени и мертвая Савада Тсунаеши в его доме — нет никаких причин для беспокойства.

Не об этом он мечтал, когда бегал по солнечной Италии маленьким мальчиком. Он мечтал быть пиратом, или детективом, или первооткрывателем, но никак не киллером-репетитором, теряющим своих учеников, а после находящим их ожившие трупы в своем доме.

— Бум! — Тсуна вскидывает руки в жесте неоправданной радости. — Я выиграла! Ты любишь снегопады?

— Терпеть не могу, — рассеянно отзывается Реборн, на что получает пинок по голени. Тсунаеши высовывает язык, машет ладонями из стороны в сторону.

— Холод — это хорошо, — поясняет она, — я еще не уверена, что не начну разлагаться в любой момент.

— Поскорее бы, — ядовито отзывается аркобалено, вдавливая окурок в хрустальную пепельницу.

— Ребо-орн, — тянет Тсунаеши и пытается подняться, держась за стенку. Пальцы у нее тоже в земле, и ногти обломаны; Реборн почти уверен, что на обратной стороне крышки гроба найдет глубокие борозды, потемневшие от засохшей крови. Похоронили ли Саваду живой? Похоронили ли ее мертвой? Похоронили ли они вообще Саваду, — или же это какой-нибудь очередной фокус Тумана?

— Как там? — неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает Реборн, не давая мысли оформиться до конца. Тсунаеши, впрочем, понимает. Выпрямляется и плюхается в кресло, до которого не дошла буквально пару шагов, устраивается поудобнее, глядя на репетитора из-под грязной челки. Губы, серые то ли от холода, то ли от смерти, она растягивает в понимающей ухмылке.

— Много шума и синих огней, и снега, и скрежета. Будто кто-то царапает кость напильником. Мукуро бы рассказал тебе, если бы не был таким трусом.

— Мукуро мертв. Ты не знала?

— Мукуро был мертв задолго до своего рождения, — холодно отзывается Савада, глядя в потолок. — В изнанке ему самое место. Он там как дома. Синие огни, туман, щупальца, холод — и никаких чертей. Я, признаться честно, ждала — жаждала! — увидеть Дьявола, но из жителей там разве что мертвые белки и пауки размером с дом.

Реборн закуривает снова. Дым ползает под потолком неведомыми чудовищами, и снег за окном превращается в грязные лужи.

— А потом не остается даже этого, — продолжает внезапно Тсунаеши; взгляд ее становится пустым, а рука, которой она выписывала в воздухе неопределенного вида фигуры, безвольно свисает с кресла. — И ты стоишь в темноте абсолютно один, шум затихает, и все вокруг растворяется, обращается в дым. Ты. В одиночестве. Навсегда.

Лампа под потолком пару раз мигает и гаснет с тихим щелчком.

— А потом края темноты расходятся под пальцами, как края рваной раны, и вместо сукровицы на свет просачиваешься ты. Безжизненное облако и синие огни в глубине.

Аркобалено прикрывает глаза; на секунду он вспоминает, каким крепким был гроб донны Вонголы, и совсем не хочется представлять, каких усилий стоило оттуда выбраться. Одно мгновение, расчерченное и освещенное молнией: Тсунаеши исполняется восемнадцать, Тсунаеши улыбается, Тсунаеши внезапно вздрагивает, Тсунаеши падает замертво с простреленной грудью.

Тсунаеши лежит в кресле и мотает ногой, перекинутой через подлокотник. На улице идет снег — снег в октябре. Снег в октябре в Италии. Снег в октябре в Италии, предсказанный не метеорологами, но девчонкой, чья гиперинтуиция не спасла ее от пули.

— Почему Бьянки не проснулась? — спрашивает задумчиво Савада, и Реборн вздрагивает.

— Она у брата, — бормочет он. В горле першит то ли от мерзких сигарет, то ли от накатившего внезапно понимания: вот она, Савада, воскресшая и пьяная, и от дома Реборна и Бьянки до ее могилы — несколько сотен километров, и какого, спрашивается, черта она забыла здесь, и…

— Слишком много вопросов, — обрывает Тсуна, поднимаясь, — слишком громко думаешь. Я просто приму душ, стащу у твоей женушки чистые шмотки и уйду. И водка у вас, кстати, отвратительная, но не смешивать же томатный сок с вином?

— Думаешь, я тебя отпущу? — приподнимает брови Реборн. Пепел с сигареты осыпается на пальцы, и аркобалено нервно дергает ладонью.

— О, — улыбается весело Тсунаеши, — думаешь, сможешь удержать? Я умерла из-за Вонголы, но оживала вовсе не ради нее.

Реборну хочется спросить, какого черта… Какого черта все это происходит, но слова застревают в горле; мертвые оживают, призраки существуют, а Савада Тсунаеши просто очень хочет жить. И все в порядке. Верно?

— И куда ты пойдешь? Ты официально мертва, — аркобалено тенью скользит за бывшей ученицей, и она захлопывает дверь в ванную прямо перед его носом, щелкает быстро замком.

— Вот именно, — кричит Тсуна из-за двери и смеется. — Я официально мертва! Абсолютно, совершенно мертва! Мертва прямо насмерть! Савада Тсунаеши мертва. Мертва…

Мертва.

А значит, свободна.


End file.
